


Saints & Sinners

by laraanita



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/pseuds/laraanita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curled against the angel's side, the little devil waits to strike. Never was a more deadly Sin seen to hide its face to the leg of a Saint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saints & Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> For TF Rare Pairing prompt: G1: Optimus Prime/Jazz--Sinners and Saints

Jazz didn't know what he'd done in his life to deserve this.

 

He lay on the berth, curled up small beside the Prime's massive form. Optimus was deep in recharge, one arm thrown over Jazz to keep him close while the other was tucked under his head in lieu of the memory foam pillow he'd knocked onto the floor earlier.

 

It wasn't often Jazz stayed with the Prime overnight. One time too many he'd woken up dangerously close to driving a small energon blade into the Prime's neck. Prime's life wasn't the price to pay for a night of comfort.

 

Jazz's lithe fingers brushed over the Prime's face guard, visor dim as he watched his love press into it. The Prime's optics blinked on, warm blue light falling onto Jazz.

 

“Go to sleep.” Optimus rumbled, drawing the smaller black and white against his chest. “My guardian angel needs rest too.”

 

Jazz let himself be pulled close, dimming his visor. He was no angel, never had been and never could be. Such a saintly title belonged to Optimus if it belonged to anyone.

 

_Curled against the angel's side, the little devil waits to strike. Never was a more deadly Sin seen to hide its face to the leg of a Saint._


End file.
